Animal Pragmatism
Animal Pragmatism is the 13th episode of the second season and the 35 overall episode of Charmed. Summary On Valentine’s Day, Phoebe, without knowing, helps the girls in her college study group with a love spell to turn three animals into men for a romantic evening. Unfortunately, the men retain dangerous animalistic qualities and begin attacking innocent students. While Janice Robinson performs at the club, Phoebe accidentally creates a real zoo, when her attempt to reverse the spell turns all humans in the club into animals. Meanwhile, Prue tries to adjust to her new unemployed lifestyle, and Piper’s Valentine’s Day dinner with Dan is complicated by the constant presence of her former guardian angel turned mortal, Leo, who is now working at the club. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Darryl Morris *Dan Gordon *Leo Wyatt *'Tessa' *'Andrea' *'Brooke' *'The Snake' *'The Rabbit' *'The Pig' *'Ethan' *'Professor' *'Bartender' *'Musical Guest' Magical Notes 'Spells' To Create a Mate From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart. To Turn Humans Into Animals Something wicked in our midst, in human forms these spirits dwell.... Make them animals sayth the spell. To Reverse the Humans Into Animals spell Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear. 'Powers' Featured Music :"Nothing I Would Change" by Janice Robinson :"Finally Taking Over" by Janice Robinson :"Search For Love" by Janice Robinson :"I Promise You" by Judith Owen Notes thumb|300px|right * This is the first time it's mentioned that Darryl is married. Piper remarks to Darryl that he might be at her club for a nice romantic evening with his wife. * This is the only episode in the entire series where the Book of Shadows isn't used. * This is the first instance that a Charmed One writes a spell personally, Phoebe writes a spell to restore the humanized animals back to their original forms, with an unforeseen outcome in its first draft. * Near the end of the episode, we find out that Phoebe is a vegetarian. * It was the first time that creatures who became human (as opposed to always having been human), were arrested at the end of the episode instead of being vanquished or turned back to animals. * When Piper is hugging Dan in P3, the position of her arms changes from shot to shot, with her arms around his neck when the camera is behind her and her arms around his arms when the camera is behind him. * This episode is the first time Piper punches someone and she reacts by shaking it off. References to other books,movies,mythology... *One of the turned animals is a rabbit. In human form he is rather violent. This echoes the re-appearing "bunny-joke" in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", where bunnies are considered dubious creatures ("Bunnies can take care of themselves"). *The episode title is in reference to the term "Animal Magnetism", a phrase referring to a primal attraction between two people. Glitches * When Prue and Phoebe enter the college students room, Prue mentions that Phoebe was born in the back seat of a car. Although, in Is There a Woogy in the House?, Prue mentioned that Phoebe was born in the Manor. Although some fans believe that Prue was talking about when she was conceived, it would still be wrong anyways since it was proven in Forever Charmed that Phoebe was conceived in the Manor as that Piper time traveled back into the past, arriving just after her parents conceived Phoebe. * When the animal-men are in P3 and Darryl is trying to stop them, Prue astral projects in and out with a crowd full of people, and she is not worried about exposure. * When the animal-men are at the manor and the Pig peels the skin off the back of the neck of the Snake, the piece of skin he peels off is much bigger than the piece he holds in his hand afterwards. * When the animal-men break into the manor, they break the window in the door in a different place than when Prue and Tessa see it later. * When the animals break into the Halliwell house, it's light outside, but the snake says there's 4 hours until they turn back into animals, and 4 hours till the girls die. They turn back into animals at midnight, so that would make it eight, so it should be dark unless it is about mid-summer (which it is not as it is Valentine's Day). Episode Stills 01pmlo.jpg 02fgfgfgfg.jpg Quotes :Andrea, Tessa, Brooke: "From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, turn these gifts into a mate, and then my lonely heart abate." :(Nothing happens.) :Tessa: Okay, that was fun. Can I go now? :Andrea: Wait, didn't Phoebe say some of the words were wrong? :Brooke: Why don't you call her? :Andrea: I don't have to. The power of technology. (She gets her tape recorder and plays it.) :Phoebe's voice: No dates required. (Andrea rewinds the tape.) From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart. :(A bright light and smoke fill the room. Then the animals turn into three naked men.) :Piper: How's it feel to be footloose and office free? :Prue: Amazing. You know what I'm gonna do today? :Piper: What? :Prue: Absolutely nothing. :Piper: Really? Really, Prue? Nothing entails physically doing nothing, thinking about nothing and worrying about nothing, as suppose to your sister here who's so in the middle of something. :Prue: Okay, sweetie, what is wrong? :Piper: Well, for starters there is tomorrow. (Prue doesn't know what she's talking about.) Valentine's Day. :Prue: Wow, I completely forgot. See? I'm doing nothing already. :(In P3. Prue walks in. Piper's wrapping Dan's present.) :Prue: Oh, we so have to cancel your Martha Stewart subscription. (She sits down.) :Piper: When I start making flower boxes out of milk cartons, then you can shoot me. :Prue: So, um, do you need help with anything? :Piper: What happened to doing nothing? :Prue: I'm finished. :Piper: You can't finish doing nothing. :Prue: So then how do you know when you're done? :Prue: Any sign of him? :Piper: Well, I've been watching that one who came in looking for Phoebe but he doesn't seem so creepy. (They look at Ethan.) :Prue: Yeah, the only magic Phoebe wants to work on him is personal. That's her date. :Piper: Oh. Why do we seem to have a habit of gathering our men at the scene of the supernatural smack down? :Phoebe: It's part of our charm. (Morris arrives.) :Darryl: Hey, ladies. :Piper: Hey, Darryl. Please tell me you're here for a nice romantic evening with your wife. :Darryl: No, that'd be what I'm late for. :Piper: Join the club. :Darryl: I'm here as a friend. It's not my case -------. string of violent crimes in the campus, to your neighbourhood, all the way here to the parking lot. Stolen blue and grey --------- were driving - parked outside. A couple of units are on their way, so... :(Phoebe looks out of the alcove and sees everyone in the club has turned into animals.) :Phoebe: Ohh! :Prue: Okay, what's going on? :Phoebe: Uh, the good news is the spell worked. :Prue: And the bad news? :Phoebe: The spell worked on everyone. :(Prue and Piper look out of the alcove.) :Piper: I don't have a permit for this kind of party. :Prue: Why do I have to carry the poisonous snake? :Piper: Because you're the oldest. :Prue: So? :Piper: So you've lived a full life. :Prue: Wait, you think that's the car over there? :Piper: What, you want me to ask him? (She shakes the box) :Prue:'You know what? You're a smart ass. Come on, we don't have much time. '' :(They walk over to the car and puts the boxes on the ground.) :_____________________________________________ :Phoebe:(Phoebe laughs). :Brooke:What? :Phoebe: Oh nothing its just they've got it backwards. You would never say it in that order. First you say what's lacking then what's needed. Here try this aww "From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart." See (Phoebe closes the book.) :Tessa, Brooke, Andrea: Looks at Phoebe like she is insane International Titles *'''French: Instinct Animal (Animal Instinct) *'Polish:' Zwierzęce przyciąganie (Animal Attraction) *'Czech:' Zvířata a lidé (Animals and Humans) *'Slovak:' Zvieracie premeny (Animal Transformations) *'Italian:' San Valentino (Valentine's Day) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Pragmatismo animal (Animal Pragmatism) *'Hungarian:' Állati ösztönök (Animal Instincts) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Pragmatismo Animal (Animal Pragmatism) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Instinto Animal (''Animal Instinct) *'Russian:' Zhivotnyĭ pragmatizm (Animal Pragmatism) *'Finnish:' Eläimellistä vetovoimaa (Animal Attraction) *'German:' Ein tierisch guter Spuk (A Brut(a)/(e)lly Good Spook) *'Serbian:' Životinjska privlačnost (Animal Magnetism) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2